Jason Kincaid
Jason Kincaid is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the World Wrestling Network, where he has competed for WWN's Evolve and Full Impact Pro events. Professional wrestling career Independent Circuit (2003-present) In 2003, Jason Kincaid began training as a wrestler under the Batten Twins, and debuted in May 2003, in Oak Hill, WV, against TJ Phillips. During his first few years of active competition, Kincaid would travel across West Virginia, Ohio, Tennessee, North Carolina, and Pennsylvania wrestling for various independent promotions including Southern States Wrestling, George South's Exodus Wrestling Alliance, and Ted Dibiase's Power Wrestling Alliance. On August 8, 2007, he competed against AJ Styles in a losing effort in Dunbar, WV on for Mega Pro Wrestling. At IWA East Coast's Stiff Competition 2 event, on July 12, 2011 in Nitro, WV, he challenged heavyweight champion Chris Hero only to come up short after a Cyclone Kill kick to the head. On August 4, 2011 in Kingsport, TN for NWA Smoky Mountain Kincaid defeated Kyle O'Reilly via pinfall after hitting the JK47. 2 months later, at Remix Pro Wrestling's Throwdown For The Pound 4 event, on October 11, 2011, Kincaid pinned Jimmy Jacobs after hitting a piledriver. On New Year's Day 2012, Kincaid pinned Johnny Gargano with a victory roll at an American Pro Wrestling Alliance event in Clarksburg, WV. Kincaid battled Davey Richards to a no contest, after members of Richard's Team Ambition interfered, on August 4, 2012 in Kingsport, TN for NWA Smoky Mountain. Kincaid would go on to score a pinfall victory over Chuck Taylor in Corbin, Kentuckyon April 20, 2013 for Pro Wrestling Freedom. Kincaid was able to pick up a pinfall victory over Matt Hardy in Summersville, WV on June 2, 2013 for 304 Wrestling National Wrestling Alliance (2007-present) On October 11, 2011 in Kingsport, TN Kincaid defeated Keith Knox to become the NWA Smoky Mountain champion and is currently the longest reigning champion in the National Wrestling Alliance. After winning the opening match of a Remix Pro Wrestling event on October 6, 2012 in Marietta, Ohio, Kincaid was offered an NWA World Heavyweight Title match by champion Adam Pearce. Upon accepting the challenge Kincaid was attacked by Pearce and left laying in the ring after receiving a piledriver. That night, Kincaid would lose to Pearce via pinfall after taking a low blow and a second piledriver. On April 27, 2013 Kincaid would defeat (the now former NWA World Heavyweight Champion) Adam Pearce in a rematch via pinfall . On August 10, 2013 at NWA Smoky Mountain's annual Fire On The Mountain event Kincaid won the NWA World Junior Heavyweight championship from Chase Owens in a Title vs Title match, with Kincaid putting the NWA Smoky Mountain Championship on the line, via pinfall. However, he lost the title on October 18, 2013. Mexico (2011) During the winter and fall of 2011 Kincaid would travel to Mexico where he would compete in various trios (six man tag) matches. On December 18, 2011 he defeated veteran luchador Aztec to retain the NWA Smoky Mountain championship at a Cajeme Lucha Libre event in Ciudad Obregón. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012) On November 15, 2012 at Freedom Hall in Johnson City, TN, Kincaid made his debut in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in a losing effort against Chase Owens. Traditonal Championship Wrestling (2012-2014) Kincaid made his debut for Traditional Championship Wrestling on August 11, 2012 in a losing effort to Sigmon. After picking up a few wins, Kincaid would go on to challenge and defeat X-Cal for the TCW Junior Heavyweight title, on September 15, 2012 in Memphis, TN. At TCW's Missouri Madness Event, in Springfield, Missouri, Kincaid would lose the belt to John Saxon in a match that would spark a rivalry leading to a Best Of Seven Series. In match one of the Best Of Seven Series, at TCW's Night Of The Champions event, Kincaid would defeat Saxon to regain the title and take a 1-0 series lead. On April 15, 2013 Kincaid successfully defended the TCW Junior Heavyweight Title against Brian Kendrick in Las Vegas at the Cauliflower Alley Club. One month later, at TCW's Mississippi Meltdown event John Saxon would defeat Kincaid to regain the title and tie the series 1-1. After going down 2-1 Kincaid would become a three-time TCW Junior Heavyweight Champion at TCW's Back To School Bash IV event in Fort Smith, Arkansas after a pinfall victory over Saxon. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Death From Above'' (Diving double stomp to a tree of woe hung opponent :*Grave Of The Fireflies (Flipping cutter to opponent on knees) -innovated :*JK47 / Eclipse (Slingshot sit-out suplex) -innovated :*Inside-Out Piledriver :*Sorcerer's Stomp / Philosopher's Stomp (Diving double stomp) :*Compassionate Release (Cobra clutch/Dragon sleeper combo) *'Signature moves' :*Baseball slide trip :*61 Anatta (Tiger Feint Kick) :*Emerald City stomp (rope assist double stomp to opponent draped on apron) :*Canni-ball Neckbreaker(Slingshot rolling neckbreaker) -innovated :*Bad Verterbrations :*Clothesline From BFE (Middle rope springboard clothesline to springboarding opponent) -innovated :*Flying elbow smash to cornered opponent/short-arm clothesline combo :*Springboard dropkick (From middle rope to seated opponent) :*Springboard flying elbow smash (from the middle rope, over the top rope, to opponent on apron) -innovated :*Wayward Sun (Super Ranhei) :*7th Son of a Sunset Flip (Sunset Flip into turnbuckle or barricade/rail if on the outside) :*Reality Unraveled (straitjacket spinning mat slam) :*Factor X Machina (apron backwards x-factor) :*Gravitational Collapse :*Stunyatta :*Skullady :*Barnuh's Bounce :*New River Plunge-apron to floor draping cutter :*Zuzu's Petals (rope assist Destino?) :*Epitaph (Spining Samoan Driver) :*Tejeres of Dao (top rope frankensteiner to stacked opponents) :*Shiva's Trishula (combination Rocker Dropper and bulldog vs. multiple oponents) *'Managers' :*Boyd Bradford :*Rob Knight *'Nicknames' :*"The Gift" :*''"The Technical Wizard"'' :*''"Vikingo"'' (Mexico) *'Entrance themes' :*Lancaster's Gate by Enter The Haggis *'Nicknames' :*''"The Fighting Irish"'' *'Tag Teams and Stables' Championships and accomplishments *'304 Wrestling' :*304 Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Richards *'All Star Wrestling (West Virginia)' :*All Star Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Richards *'Modern Vintage Wrestling' :*MVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA Smoky Mountain' :*NWA Smoky Mountain Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Richards :*NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Mountain State' :*NWA Mountain State Feud Of The Year (2 times) - with Chuck Jones (1) and Kris King (1) :*NWA Mountain State Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Mountain State Match Of The Year (2 time) - with Chuck Jones (1) and Kris King (1) :*NWA Mountain State Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Eric Darkstorm *'Ohio Hatchet Wrestling' :*Ohio Hatchet Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' :*AWA Apex AWA Apex Shooting Star Championship (1 time) :*AWA Apex Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Danny Ray (1), Mr. Black (1), and Flex Tolley (1) *'Primal Conflict Wrestling' :*Primal Conflict Wrestling Match Of The Year 2012 - with Bobby Shields *'Southern States Wrestling' :*Southern States Wrestling Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Traditional Championship Wrestling' :*TCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) External links and references * Profile * Twitter * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook Category:2003 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Hawaiian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling current roster Category:Canadian Wrestling’s Elite current roster Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Visionary Championship Wrestling alumni Category:West Virginia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mountain State Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ohio Hatchet Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dangerous Adrenaline Wrestling Gladiators alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:Mason-Dixon Wrestling alumni Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:Lucha In The 6 alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Barrie Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Wrestling Abaddon alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni‎ Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Stand Alone Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni